


A Little Potion/A Little Push

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Be More Smut [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Blow Jobs, Boners, Bottom Michael Mell, Boys Kissing, Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Confessional Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominance kink, Face-Fucking, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Michael Mell, Gay Sex, Hot Chocolate, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Sex, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Top Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: The waiter stared at the two boys in front of him. They both ordered a hot cocoa, and he nodded, scribbled down the order, and walked to the kitchen to get it. The sexual tension between the two boys was so thick you could cut it with a knife. So as the waiter grabbed their mugs of cocoa, he slipped a little vial out of his pocket. Inside was an off-white colored liquid. He poured it into one mug, and the thick liquid immediately disappeared in the drink. The waiter gave the cocoa to the boys - the one in the red hoodie got the tainted one - and walked away smirking. The lust potion would take over in about an hour, and fade after a few orgasms. Those boys were about to have the best night of their lives.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Be More Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638673
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	A Little Potion/A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote another porn. There's lots of sex in this, but there is some plot.

The waiter stared at the two boys in front of him. They both ordered a hot cocoa, and he nodded, scribbled down the order, and walked to the kitchen to get it. The sexual tension between the two boys was so thick you could cut it with a knife. So as the waiter grabbed their mugs of cocoa, he slipped a little vial out of his pocket. Inside was an off-white colored liquid. He poured it into one mug, and the thick liquid immediately disappeared in the drink. The waiter gave the cocoa to the boys - the one in the red hoodie got the tainted one - and walked away smirking. The lust potion would take over in about an hour, and fade after a few orgasms. Those boys were about to have the best night of their lives.

~

“Ha! No, no, it went like this-” Jeremy laughed, holding up his hands dramatically. “You all should be quiet, if you wanna keep your dicks attached to your ass!” 

Michael cackled. “Mr. Mersin is a strange man, but I’m pretty sure he didn’t say  _ that.  _ That doesn’t even make sense!” Jeremy shrugged, and sipped his cocoa. 

“Aw, man, I’m all out now.” He pouted. Michael held up his mug.

“I’ve been out for like, five minutes dude.” He said. They both sighed.

“Well, no use sticking around here. Wanna crash at my place? My moms are out for the weekend.” Michael offered. Jeremy grinned.

“You know I do.”

-

About forty-five minutes later, mid-mario kart, Michael suddenly felt a little strange. His heart was beating a little faster, as if anticipating something. 

The filipino boy crossed the finish line first, causing Jeremy to groan loudly. Michael felt his dick twitch at the noise. He wanted really badly to get Jeremy to make that noise again, which was strange. Yes, he was attracted to his best friend. Yes, he had jerked off to the thought of his best friend. Yes, he wanted badly for his best friend to fuck him. But usually he was very good at hiding this fact from his dick. He almost never got hard-ons any more when he was with Jeremy. 

Today felt different though.

“Hello? Earth to Michael?” Jeremy waved a controller in front of his face. Michael jumped.

“Wha- oh, sorry, Jere. I’m just feeling a little… off.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Without warning, Jeremy put his hand on Michael’s forehead. 

“You are a little warm…” Jeremy licked his lips, a habit that drove Michael nuts. He shifted in his beanbag to hide the fact that he was getting pretty hard. “You want something to drink?” 

“I- yes, please. That would be great.” Michael admitted. Jeremy smiled, and rose to get some drinks. Michael looked around the room frantically. Jeremy would only be gone a minute, but he  _ had  _ to get rid of this boner before the other noticed. He snapped back to attention at the sound of Jeremy’s footsteps on the stairs. 

“Here, got us some water bottles.” He tossed one to Michael, who opened it gratefully. 

“Thanks.” he muttered before chugging the bottle. Jeremy’s eyes widened. 

“Damn, someone’s thirsty.” 

_ Tell me about it.  _ Michael thought. Suddenly, a little lightbulb went off in his head.

“I- I think I’m gonna take a shower. Relax, and shit.” Michael said, nonchalantly. Jeremy nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll be here when you get out.”

Michael nodded, and ran upstairs, practically naked before he was even fully in the bathroom. He dumped his armful of clothes onto the floor and yanked down his boxers frantically, his fully hard cock springing free. He bit back a moan and hopped in the shower. He let it warm up before stepping under the blast of water. He had just been under for long enough to get wet before he started to stroke himself. 

“Mhmmmm.” He hummed, closing his eyes. Soon he began to stretch himself out, inserting one finger after the other until he had three in. He fucked himself gently at first, but when he nudged against his prostate, his pace quickened instantly.

“Hey Micah? I brought you a warm towel-” Jeremy’s voice said just as a loud moan escaped Michael’s lips. He instantly stopped his movement. 

“Michael?” Jeremy whispered. “Are you jerking off?” 

There was a moment of tense silence. The only sound was the running water. Neither boy moved.

“Can I join you?” Jeremy asked, so quiet Michael could barely hear him.

“S-say that again?” 

“C-can I join you? Please?” Michael’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yes.” he whispered.

There was the sound of clothes landing on the floor. Michael quickly parted the curtain to let Jeremy in. Jeremy was- oh  _ god.  _

Jeremy’s cock was  _ beautifully  _ hard. The blond was blushing prettily and Michael sucked in a sharp breath as he realized that Jeremy was hard because of  _ him _ . 

“Here, let’s get you under the water.” Michael murmured, taking Jeremy by the shoulders and pulling his close. 

“Is this alright? Can we do…  _ this? _ ” Jeremy nodded feverishly.

“Yes _.  _ God,  _ yes.”  _ He hissed. That was all Michael needed. He caught Jeremy’s lips in a kiss. It took a moment, but they found their pace. Jeremy licked at Michael’s lower lip, and Michael parted his lips obediently to allow Jeremy to stick his tongue into the kiss. Michael sucked lightly on the wet thickness that was exploring his mouth, making Jeremy groan. Jeremy’s hands travelled down Michael’s back and gripped his ass tightly. 

They broke apart when Jeremy decided to suck a few hickeys into Michael’s neck. His hands kneaded the soft flesh of Michael’s ass as he bit and licked the sensitive flesh behind Michael’s ear. Michael bucked his hips, causing their dicks to rub together. The boys moaned together at the little bit of friction. 

“Jeremy,” Michael whined. “I wanna suck you off.” Jeremy growled and pushed Michael down to his knees. The filipino groaned and licked his lips. He loved being bossed around. He took a moment to admire the hard cock in front of his before kissing the tip, and sucking the bead of precum off Jeremy’s slit. He wrapped his lips around the head and began to bob his head, taking more and more every time. Jeremy hissed when Michael began to moan around his length. He bucked his hips causing Michael to choke. The blond tried pulling out, scared that he’d hurt Michael, but a pair of hands found his ass and pushed him back down his best friend’s hot tight throat. 

In one swift motion, Michael took the rest of Jeremy down his throat, suppressing his gag reflex. 

“F-fuck, Micah,” Jeremy groaned, and continued to fuck his best friend’s throat. He grabbed a fistfull of dark curls and pulled, making Michael whine. The vibrations around his dick was too much for Jeremy. “S-shit! I’m- I’m gonna-” He pulled out reluctantly and came all over Michael’s face. Michael felt incredibly hot, and impossibly horny with Jeremy’s cum all over his face. He wiped it off with two fingers and stood to kiss Jeremy. 

“Fuck, Michael, you want me to take care of that for you?” Jeremy motioned at his throbbing cock.

“Yes. Please.” He croaked, voice hoarse from being face-fucked. Jeremy instantly grabbed his cock and squeezed. Michael felt embarrassingly close already. The touch felt so good on his neglected cock. One pump, two pumps, three- and he was shooting cum all over Jeremy’s chest. He knelt to lick it up, tasting himself on Jeremy’s hot skin. The latter moaned at the sight, his cock beginning to re-harden. 

The blond glanced farther down and noticed that despite just coming, Michael’s dick hadn’t softened even a little bit.

“Michael.” Jeremy said sternly once he was clean. He turned off the water and tore the curtain aside. “Dry off. Then basement. Now.”

The brunet whined at the command in his best friend’s tone. Jeremy noticed and made a mental note of that for later. 

Once they were back in the basement - they’d left their clothes behind completely - Jeremy sat down on the red beanbag.

“Come here.” He commanded. Michael scurried over and sat on Jeremy’s lap. He could feel Jeremy getting harder by the moment. Jeremy licked behind Michael’s ear, tongue probing and prodding for a sensitive spot. He soon found it, guided by the mewls Michael made, and bit down lightly on the sensitive skin until he could no longer ignore their boners. 

“Up.” he said. Michael stood up and Jeremy pushed him so that he kneeled on all fours. “Where do you keep the lube?” Michael blushed furiously. “And the toys.” the blond added.

“Same place, there’s a box under the pull-out.” Jeremy nodded, satisfied.

“Stay put.” He commanded before making his way over to the pull-out couch that they usually slept on. He found the box, and quickly made his selection. Strawberry lube, and a silver cock ring. And a rag for after. He walked back to Michael, and slipped on the ring causing Michael to whine. 

“Now, now, we can’t have you coming all over the carpet can we?” Michael bit his lip and shook his head. “That’s what I thought.” 

Jeremy popped open the lube and covered two fingers in it, warming it up. He drove both in, finding that Michael was deliciously stretched already. 

“Did you- fuck, did you do this while you jerked off?” Jeremy inhaled sharply. 

“Yes.” Michael squirmed around Jeremy’s fingers. “Now move, please!” 

Jeremy shook his head, despite that fact that Michael couldn’t see the gesture. “No, no, I think I have a different reward in mind for you.” He pulled his fingers out and leaned over so that he could lick Michaels ass. 

“So pretty.” Jeremy moaned, kissing one cheek and then the other. “You’re all mine.” He started to bite marks onto the round flesh of Michael’s ass.

“God,  _ yes _ , I’m all yours.” Michael agreed. Without warning, Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael’s pucker, and dove in, licking and sucking it like a starving man. Michael let out a strangled sound of pleasure as Jeremy fucked him with his tongue. The blond reached around Michael’s thighs - giving them a quick squeeze first - and began to toy with his balls, cupping them in his hand and flicking them. Jeremy hummed in satisfaction when Michael shivered with pleasure. He quickly released all contact with Michael.

“You cold baby? Need a blanket?” Jeremy teased. He quickly began to rub some lube on his cock, intending to fuck Michael the next time they touched.

“N-no, no sir.” Michael said.

“Sir?” Jeremy asked, stunned, but aroused. “I think I could get used to hearing you call me that.” 

“Sir. Sir please.” Michael muttered. “ _ Please  _ keep going.” 

“Hmmm, no, I think it’s time we moved on, don't you?” Jeremy hummed, lining up with Michael’s entrance.

“Ah! Shit,  _ yes. _ Hell yes. It’s high time we moved on, sir.” Michael babbled in anticipation.

“Moved on to what, baby?” Jeremy asked. He could barely restrain himself from fucking Michael right then, but he wanted to hear him say it out loud. Beg for Jeremy to fuck him.

“Please, sir, I want to be fucked.” Michael whimpered. “Please, I want to feel you fill me up. I’ve waited so long for this moment.  _ Please. _ ” Jeremy paused for a moment. Michael had waited for this moment? Meaning, he  _ did  _ actually want this from  _ Jeremy _ , and it wasn’t just a friends-with-benefits thing? 

“ _ Please sir!”  _ Jeremy snapped back to attention. He could think about that later, right now, he had an ass to fuck. He inched in at such a slow pace he almost begged  _ himself  _ to move faster. Once he was fully inside Michael’s tight ass, he paused to let him get used to his size.

Michael did not like that.

“ _ Move, Jeremy!”  _ he whined. Jeremy tskd. 

“I’ll let that slide for now, since you’re so horny you’re clearly not thinking right, but did I not tell you-” he pulled out fully “to call me-” he placed his hands on Michael’s hips to steady them both “SIR?!” he slammed back into Michael, causing the smaller to squeal beneath him.

“ _ Fuck!”  _ He yelled. “ _ Yes,  _ fuck!” Jeremy continued at a grueling pace, pulling almost fully out and then slamming back in. 

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s torso, and hoisted him into an upright position and spun him around so that the smaller was riding his dick. Jeremy couldn’t get enough of the sight. Michael bouncing up and down on his cock, face scrunched up in pleasure. The filipino boy’s own cock was also on display for Jeremy. A plump vein stood out on the underside, and Jeremy couldn’t help but run his finger down it. His cock was red and slightly swollen from not being touched. Jeremy could tell that Michael would soon want to cum. If only he could… 

He thrust his hips upward experimentally.

“AhhHHhHH _ fuckfuckfuckFUUCK!”  _ Michael screamed as he pounded into his sweet spot. “ _ Fuck, sir! Oh my god- fuck!” _ Jeremy  _ knew _ Michael was on the edge now. He grabbed the boy’s throbbing member and squeezed, bringing his hand up and down to stroke it at the same pace that Michael rode his cock. Jeremy was getting close himself.

“Fuck, SIR! I wanna- please!” 

“Come with me baby!” Jeremy yelled, removing the ring so that Michael could cum. He released his load all over Jeremy as the latter filled him with  _ his _ cum. 

“God,  _ fuck! _ ” Michael yelled when Jeremy’s absent pumping on the smaller boy’s dick didn’t stop. Michael moaned loudly, and Jeremy’s eyes widened as the other boy came  _ again.  _

Jeremy finally grabbed the rag beside him and began to clean himself and Michael, who was finally growing softer.

“How- how did you do that? You came three times before you got soft again!” Jeremy exclaimed once they were all cleaned up. He rose to grab pajamas for the both of them as Michael shook his head.

“I’m not entirely sure.” He admitted.

“Well, it doesn't matter,” Jeremy yawned, kissing Michael’s head. “You were  _ amazing _ .” Michael reddend.

“Wait, seriously?” He asked. “Do you- do you like me still? That wasn't super weird for you?” Jeremy cocked his head.

“If it felt super weird I would’ve told you to stop.” he said simply. 

“Oh.” 

Both boys got into their pajamas silently. Jeremy offered his hand to Michael, who accepted it. Jeremy took his other hand and held it too. He looked directly into Michaels soft brown eyes. 

“I don’t know if this is something that will ruin our friendship, or make things awkward, but I have to say it.” He whispered. “I love you. And I have for a few months.” Michael sucked in a quick breath.

“I- crap, Jeremy, I love you too.” He said. “For like, three years, jeez!” 

Jeremy laughed. “Aw, man, I am so sorry. I’m so slow to catch on to these things! I’m always the last to figure out the math problem, last to grow past 5 feet, now I’m the last to lose my virginity-” Jeremy felt his face grow hot.

“I mean, obviously you knew that, but…” Michael giggled and tackled Jeremy into a beanbag. He kissed him fiercely, trying to fit three years of desire into one minute. 

“Hey,” Jeremy mumbled on Michael’s lips. “Was, um, was I your first, or…?” Michael avoided looking at Jeremy.

“Well, no…” Jeremy’s shoulders slumped, and Michael quickly corrected himself. “No, no! Not like- okay so, I mean, I’ve sucked a guy off once to get that bottle of Mtn Dew red.” Jeremy’s eyes widened.

“You sucked a rando off for the- oh my god, I am  _ so  _ sorry-” Michael shut him up with a quick kiss.

“I thought we were done apologizing for the Squip?” he reminded the blond.

“Right, sorry.” Michael laughed. 

“I don't know about you,” the brunet yawned. “But I’m pretty tired.” Jeremy nodded in agreement and went to set up the futon. He then walked over to Michael, lifted him up bridal-style (getting a surprised squeak from the smaller), and set him on the bed. He then crawled in behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso gently.

“I love you Jeremy.” Michael said sleepily. Jeremy kissed his forehead.

“I love you too, Michael”


End file.
